


no grave can hold my body down

by freedomatsea



Category: From Dusk Till Dawn: The Series
Genre: Canon Divergence, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, MILD - Freeform, Seth is an unreliable narrator, Smut, cemetery sex, set after 2x02 in an AU reality without pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-19
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-15 21:45:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8073871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freedomatsea/pseuds/freedomatsea
Summary: Seth has a bucket list and sex in a cemetery is on it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [only_halfway_there](https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_halfway_there/gifts).



> I blame Tricia.

__There's nothing sweeter than my baby  
I'd never want once from the cherry tree  
Cause my baby's sweet as can be  
She'd give me toothaches just from kissin' me

* * *

 

“This is  _ so _ wrong.” Kate whispered, her hold on Seth’s hand tightening as he led her through the wrought iron gate. 

“Haven't we found that the best things in life are  _ typically _ wrong?” Seth countered, giving her a sideways look. “Come on. It's a bucket list thing. You gotta respect the bucket list.”

Kate bristled with a laugh. “So I should just go along with whatever you want just because it's on your bucket list? I'm going to need it signed and notarized so you don't add to it.”

Seth pressed his hand to his chest. “You wound me, Katie-Cakes. Do you really think I would add to an already established list?” She was definitely on to something. 

Kate stopped in her tracks, narrowing her eyes with a playful grin. “I just tend to doubt that  _ anyone _ has this on their bucket list. What does it say about  _ me _ anyways? I'm willing to do it.”

Seth pursed his lips, stepping closer to her and tucking a lock of hair behind her ear. “That you were once a repressed preacher’s kid and fucking in a cemetery is right up on there with fucking in a church -”

“You can stop that thought right there. We are  _ not  _ having sex in a church! I have to draw the line  _ somewhere _ , Mr. Gecko.” Kate crossed her arms across her chest. “Honestly, what even inspired this?”

“Honestly?” Seth laughed, flashing her one of his charming grins, that rarely had the usual effect on her. “I just wanted to see if you'd do it.” There it was. 

It took Kate a second to register his words. “Are you  _ f-uc _ -reaking kidding me?” She narrowly missed that one. “Seth!”

“What?” Seth held his hands up in defense. “Come on. You can't blame me for trying this. This sort of shit is straight up the  _ weird _ alley we dwell in.” He widened his eyes, giving his head a little shake as he stepped closer to her. “Besides, we’re already here… it would be a shame to pass up this opportunity.” 

Kate’s hands were at her hips, glaring up at him. “You are  _ ridiculous _ .” She huffed, rolling her eyes. “Wouldn’t you prefer we go back to the car… or even the motel?” She caught a hold of his tie, pulling him closer. “It’s better than a dirty, dusty,  _ cemetery _ \- right?”

Seth contemplated her options, pressing his lips together thoughtfully. “Who says we can’t do both of those when we’re done  _ here _ ?” He tilted his head, trying for puppy dog eyes that Kate was the better master of. 

“I will say it again… You’re  _ ridiculous _ .” Kate leaned up and kissed him, her fingers slipping from his tie to play with the buttons of his shirt. “Just this once and I  _ never _ want to hear you ask for us to do this in a cemetery again.” 

“I think I can deal with that.” He drawled out, wrapping his arms around her, drawing her in closer. Seth had had it  _ all _ planned out. Finally, one of his long-games turned out the way he envisioned it. He had told her to get all gussied up (she’d donned a red sundress with one of her plaid shirts covering her arms and tied around her waist). He took her out to eat at a hole-in-the-wall diner and then he’d told her his plan for the evening. 

Kate had protested even  _ humoring _ the idea, right up until the moment he kindly reminded her that she’d nearly gotten the cops called on them at a diner a few hundred miles behind them. Apparently her young face, paired with him and their handsy behavior had caused alarm.  _ Especially _ when she decided to start referring to him as  _ daddy _ in front of the waitress. 

One reminder of that ordeal and he had her begrudgingly humoring the idea. 

Seth pulled away from the kiss, catching her hand as he dragged her further into the cemetery. He’d spotted a mausoleum that was just the right height to pin her against. Kate’s fingers were quick to work his slacks open, pushing his boxers down to free his cock from the confines. 

Kate’s fingers curled around them, stroking him slowly as he untied the her shirt and let it drop to the ground. He ran his hands over her bare arms, before cupping her breasts and palming them slowly. Her responses were  _ delicious _ .

He reached down, drawing the fabric of her dress up around her hips. “Cute.” He remarked, catching sight of the underwear she was wearing. The black ones with cherries on them. The same pair she'd had on the night at the diner. 

“You told me to get all gussied up.” Kate teased, releasing her hold on him, lifting her hand to wind through his hair. “If I had known what you were really going to go through with it  _ tonight _ I would have gone without.” She gave a shimmy of her hips as she slid them off.

“Might make that a new requirement.” Seth said lowly, pressing her back against the mausoleum so he could lift her up. Her legs went around him easily, his cock teasing between her slick folds. 

Seth reached down to guide himself into her, groaning as he sank into her. Kate bit down on her bottom lip, batting her lashes at him. She had him wrapped around her little finger.

“I want it slow.” Kate whispered, brushing her fingers over the back of his neck. 

“Nice and slow, baby.” Seth assured her, rolling his his languidly, just the way she wanted it.

Half dressed, fucking in the middle of a cemetery. Bonnie and Clyde had nothing on them. 

“Is someone out there?” 

Both Seth and Kate froze. A stream of light from a flashlight grew perilously close to where they were. They could both see it every time it slipped past a tombstone and shone on the headstones near them. 

“ _ Fuck _ .” Kate swore under her breath and Seth’s hand went to cover her mouth. 

Seth mouthed for her to  _ shh _ . Despite the rather dire situation they found themselves in, his hips were still meeting her instinctive rock. There was really no way around getting out of  _ this _ . Indecent exposure, trespassing in a cemetery after hours, defilement of consecrated ground. They were probably looking at a couple years. He was looking at a lot more once they pulled up his record. 

_ Eyes find eyes _ . 

Of all the times for him to think of his stupid brother - balls deep in Kate Fuller with a cop about to find them - he remembered that stupid quote he’d been harping on half a lifetime ago. 

“Close your eyes.” He whispered, his heart pounding in his chest as she watched her, waiting for her to close her eyes before he followed suit. He could hear the cop approaching, boots crunching on dry soil. He was  _ close _ . Close enough that they were going to have serious trouble.

But he stopped. He was heading back for his car. 

Maybe Richie hadn’t been completely full of shit. No, he definitely had. 

“Oh my God.” Kate breathed out, her eyes flashing open to meet his, cupping his cheek and dragging him in for a needy kiss. She had to have a thing for almost getting caught. There had been too many close calls with her and she always got  _ so  _ worked up after it. 

How the hell had he ended up with someone as perfect as her? 

One year on the road had changed her - not in a bad way, either. She wasn't a good little girl anymore, as much as he teased her about it. Kate Fuller was a  _ woman  _ now. She made her own decisions and took what she wanted. 

He'd be the first to admit that, as much fun as it was to call her  _ baby  _ and play that sweet little fallen preacher’s daughter, he lived for the nights she took charge. She was the picture in the dictionary entry for  _ sexy _ (if the dictionary had pictures). 

Kate’s fingernails dug into the back of his neck as she used him for leverage, driving her hips into his more frantic thrusts. His fingers pushed her over the edge, teasing sensitive flesh until the clench of her inner muscles had him reaching his peak. 

He tried to pull back, but she locked her ankles tightly behind his back. Seth groaned out her name as he spilled himself into her, gripping at her him tightly, panting her name as he came down. 

“ _ Oops _ .” She whispered, nipping at his earlobe as she let her legs slip down, testing her footing before she let go of his shoulders. “That was close.”

Seth raked his hand over his face. “Yeah. Maybe that was a sign to ease up on the public places.”

“I think it's these underwear.” Kate said as she slid them on. “I distinctly remember that I had these in the night you tried to  _ fingerfuck  _ me in the booth at that diner. And you think  _ daddy _ is what got us almost arrested.” She fixed him with a look. 

“That's not how I remember it going down.” Seth protested, tucking himself back into his pants and zipping them up. “I only started fingerfucking you after you managed to get your hand in my pants while I was ordering drinks!”

“ _ Hmmm _ .” Kate mused, combing her fingers through her hair. “I guess we remember that night differently.” 

Seth clenched his jaw, shaking his head. “Just you wait til we get back to the motel.”

“Not the car?” Kate puckered out her bottom lip. “I understand. The old man needs a little downtime.” She backed away slowly. 

“And you say  _ I'm _ ridiculous.” Seth rolled his eyes, following after her. He hated to think how things would have turned out, if he hadn't second thought telling her to get back in the damn car.


End file.
